Amethyst
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: Ezio Auditore, after just a normal conversation with La Volpe, discovers just like his sister, Gabriella Auditore da Firenze, he is a mutant. Then, suddenly, he is sucked into our time, encountering his descendent, Desmond, and Des's allies, who are also mutants! Can Professor X help them, or is it hopeless? Can the Assassins use their gifts to shut down Abstergo?
1. Chapter 1: Firenze's Mutant

Experimenting in a new area... Forgive me for any OOC-ness. I don't own anything except my OC, Gabriella Auditore da Firenze/Amethyst (YES SHE IS RELATED TO EZIO.) This is mainly Assassin's Creed.

Chapter 1: Firenze's Mutant

"I am assuming you have heard the rumors, Ezio. The rumors of a mysterious girl that calls herself Amethyst, and, using special cards and her powers, shuts down the Borgia if they _dare _to cross their blades with her."

"I like that. How did you hear about it, Volpe?" Ezio asked.

"My thieves told me after witnessing her _Gem Beast Amethyst Cat _kill some guards. She also proceeded to throw some into the air and then have her _Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus _impale them. I admit, it sounds painful yet effective." La Volpe admitted.

"_Gem Beast_?" Ezio inquired.

"No idea what they exactly are. All I know is that they will only respond to her." La Volpe informed him as the duo stepped foot on the _Isola Tiberina _hideout. Ezio smiled, and La Volpe left, for he had other things to attend to.

"_Gem Beasts, _reading minds, flight, Eagle Vision, manipulating things with her mind, bending others' minds and memories to what she wants...Just who and what is this girl?" Ezio muttered. He walked in, greeted by no one. He wasn't surprised-all of his Assassins were busy. He sat down, and looked around.

Deciding sitting around was boring, he went to go obtain a new contract-plus, maybe it would help him find his sister that went missing years ago-Gabriella Auditore da Firenze. He read the description-just the challenge he needed. He took off, sprinting into the night sky.

However, soon, a Leap of Faith went haywire, and just as he thought he was dead, he discovered something was saving him. Then he looked back-_he was a fucking freak! He had the wings of an eagle on his back!_ He knew his sister, Gabriella, was a freak as well, so now it was even more important to find her.

He remembered what powers she had-and then it fit. This mysterious girl who assisted the Assassins was _his sister!_ She picked up the Apple of Eden, and just as the two touched it, they were sucked into a hole!

A Few Hours Later, in Desmond's Bar...

"So, you too, eh?"

"Who are you?" Ezio asked.

"I'm Rebecca Crane, or Siren, depending on my getup. This is Shaun Hastings, or Techno. This is Lucy Stillman, or Gunslinger. This is Desmond Miles, or Bartender. This is Altair Ibn-lalala, or The Flying One. And, last but not least, Connor Kenway, or Lycanthrope!" Rebecca replied, introducing the crew.

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze...or, Eagle Hunter." He told them, smiling.

"Eagle Hunter...Quite smart. And the girl is?" Altair inquired.

"Gabriella Auditore da Firenze, or Amethyst." Gabriella informed.

"Welcome to the club. We're all Assassins. We cover our work by operating here, out of Desmond's bar, called the Nightspot." Lucy informed them before leading them downstairs.

"Shaun is an expert with technology and machines. He can hack like a boss, build anything out of the weirdest crap, make electricity, and turn parts of his body into machinery. I have the electricity and machinery, but instead of hacking, I can control soundwaves. That's why I'm called Siren, and Shaun's called Techno." Rebecca explained.

"Lucy can snap her fingers, and make a gun appear out of nowhere. Any weapons her opponent wields, she can gain control of them. Plus, her arms turn into swords. That's why she's Gunslinger. Pretty much, never go at her with weapons. I can manipulate liquid and ice. Plus, I got that Eagle Vision skill. Ice is very handy for making instant drinks. That's why I'm Bartender." Desmond explained.

"I draw my alias from what a portion of my name means. I am capable of flight, Eagle Vision, weapon manipulation, and light beams. Thus, The Flying One." Altair explained.

"I'm called Lycanthrope because, alongside Eagle Vision, I can turn either full-wolf, or turn various parts of my body into their wolf-forms. And I'm still humanoid." Connor explained.

"I have Eagle Vision, flight, and others that I don't know yet." Ezio explained.

"I can manipulate and create gem-weapons, summon the _Gem Beasts_, fly, read minds, and manipulate things with my mind. Bending others' wills and memories is a capability, but it's way too exhausting. Plus, I can barely control my powers as is." Gabriella explained.

"Damn, and that's an impressive array of gifts." Desmond said.

"It is. Indeed, it is." Shaun stated.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering the Assassins

Chapter 2: Discovering the Assassins

At the Xavier Institute, Nighttime, in Xavier's Room...

"Nothing-what on Earth?!" Xavier exclaimed, suddenly seeing his machine pick up on a large group of mutants.

"Is something the matter?"

"You will not believe this, Storm, but look."

"W-What?! That many mutants at once?!" Storm exclaimed.

"I double-checked. They're probably all in a group, together. Whether they fight for good or bad is beyond me. They have an Omega-level amongst their ranks-Gabriella Auditore da Firenze. They are all strong, however." Xavier informed his ally.

"What do we do? If it really is an Omega-level, then we have to be careful." Storm asked, with high concern in her voice and on her face.

"We tread carefully. Very, very carefully. Get everything and everyone ready."

"Alright."

Storm left Xavier's office, walking towards the center room. She found Nightcrawler and Shadowcat playing Mutant Tag-a special version of tag that involved the duo's powers. Cyclops was relaxing and keeping score. Wolverine was cursing under his breath-he wanted to do something more productive. Rogue was smiling for once-she was going in after Nightcrawler.

"Storm? Something up?"

"Yes, Logan. Cerebro just picked up on quite a few mutants. We suspect they're working together." Storm informed him.

"Really? How many?" Scott asked.

"Seven or eight, Scott. Different set of powers for each one." Storm asked.

"And what's so special about this group compared to others?" Kitty asked.

"Because one of them is an Omega-level. A young female named Gabriella Auditore da Firenze." Storm replied, concern in her voice.

"Auditore da Firenze?! That family died out years ago!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, Kurt. But that earthquake that happened a few days ago was no ordinary earthquake. It dragged two of the Auditore family here. On top of that, an earthquake a few months ago brought Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Connor Kenway here. There's one thing these men have in common." Storm explained.

"Assassins. An age-old order that fights for the free will of humanity, against the Knights Templar-a group that strives to control humans. To think that war is still going on today..." Jean Grey said out loud.

"We're meeting the Assassins. Curse our luck." Logan muttered.

"I'll get the Blackbird ready. Everyone else, you know what to do!" Scott told them, running to the hanger to get the X-Men's jet ready. He quickly got into costume, and soon, he was greeted by almost everyone else-Professor X had to keep track of the Assassins' ever-changing location.

_It is certainly smart-their enemies, the face of the Knights Templar, Abstergo Industries, has a lot of resources. They are smart to constantly move. To think such an ancient war is still going on, and to think that mutants are involved. On top of that, some of them have been ripped through time! I hold no answers as to why, but there must be a reason! _Professor X thought as he continued to monitor the Assassins' constantly changing location.

"Got 'em in sight!" Rogue yelled.

"Then let's move! Scott! Land the Blackbird in a discreet location! Everyone else, follow me! After you're done landing, Scott, join us!" Storm ordered. The entire team was clad in their superhero garb, and the Assassins were clad in their robes. Cyclops soon joined them after landing the jet.

"_Merda!_" (Shit!) Ezio cursed.

"Wait. Remember, Eagle Vision?" Desmond suggested, checking them out with Eagle Vision. Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Gabriella soon joined him.

"Well?" Lucy asked, looking at Desmond.

"They're clean." Desmond said.

"Indeed. All of them, even the demon." Altair said.

"Flying One!" Gabriella scolded, smacking him.

"Ouch! I get it! Sorry, young man." Altair said, still as emotionless and cold-hearted as ever.

"That's a pretty cool trick you can do with your eyes. What do you call it?" Cyclops asked.

"Eagle Vision. It gives us info about our surroundings that cannot be seen with a normal eye and helps us determine friend from foe. You are allies, _molto bene._ (Very good.)" Gabriella explained.

"And your names?" Kurt asked.

"Do you think I am-OW! WHY THERE?!" Altair began to rant before Gabriella punched him in his...manhood.

"You need it, _idiota. _Sorry about that. Do we have a more discreet place to discuss matters?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, we do. Let's, like totally go!" Kitty exclaimed. And, with that, everyone (Assassins and X-Men) got on the Blackbird. Scott drove everyone to the mansion, Altair cursing in Arabic, Logan cursing in English, Shaun working on the computer, Rebecca jamming out with Rogue, Lucy and Desmond kissing, Gabriella keeping to herself, Ezio flirting with Kitty, Connor discussing his inhuman form with Kurt, Jean looking out the window, and Storm looking at Gabriella with concern.


	3. Chapter 3: Coping with the Truth

Chapter 3: Coping with the Truth

"Excuse me, but is something troubling you?" Storm asked.

"Ah, nothing." Gabriella said.

"You look a little depressed. If you don't want to talk about it right now, I won't force you." Storm told her.

"I said nothing's wrong!" Gabriella said angrily, and stormed off, sending a pencil flying.

_Maybe I should talk to Xavier about this. He would be able to discuss matters with her._ Storm thought. Just then, they arrived at the mansion. Altair, Connor, Rebecca, Shaun, Lucy, and Desmond practically dropped their teeth, whereas Ezio and Gabriella smiled. The Auditore family was a noble family, after all.

"Welcome to our home!" Scott said cheerfully.

"Wow! It's fucking HUGE!" Desmond exclaimed.

"Mr. Miles, your language!" Storm scolded.

"Hey! I'm old enough!" Desmond snapped.

"ENOUGH! Stop fighting over it!" Lucy snapped, even angrier than Storm was.

"Whoa, easy there!" Desmond said, concerned.

"Let's go inside, shall we? Maybe enjoy some tea together?" Shaun suggested.

"I agree, except for the tea part. I'm not a tea girl." Rogue agreed. They all headed inside, except Gabriella, who had scaled the building and placed herself on the roof-she liked high places a lot, and loved being alone. She'd been that way for most of her life. The chill of the night air made her shiver a little (she was used to Firenze's warm air), but it was nothing Amethyst couldn't handle, and she was Amethyst.

"Hmm? Where is your sister, Ezio?" Professor X asked.

"She is probably on the rooftops. She likes high places." Ezio suggested.

"If it's alright, Professor, I want to go play tag with Connor in the trees!"

"The trees are my territory. And what is 'tag'?" Connor asked.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Kurt said, leading him outside. The two played.

"Anyone need a few shots?" Desmond asked.

"Haha. I see you're a bartender." Storm commented.

"Throw me your best Bloody Mary." Logan said.

"One Bloody Mary for you, one Matador for me, coming up!" Desmond said.

"Hey, shoot me a shot of vodka." Lucy said. With that, the three drinks were passed to their respective drinkers.

"I'm on the Edge of Glory, yeah baby!" Rebecca sang, jamming out.

"And of course, she's lost within her music...I'm just going to play my games." Shaun said.

"What sorcery is exactly allowing us to be able to do such things?" Altair asked.

"It isn't sorcery, but rather...Oh, right. You are from the 12th century."

"Whoa! You could help me with my history homework!"

"Get lost, Novice." Altair snapped.

"NOVICE?!"

"Relax. It's what he calls everyone he meets that he can trust with his powers." Desmond explained.

"Fine, old man!" Scott said, leaving.

"I'm getting outta here before this turns to a lasers-versus-assassin fight. You're good, Miles. I'm gonna need some more later." Logan said, leaving. After a few minutes, everyone went to their respective rooms except Kurt, Storm, Professor X, and Gabriella.

"Professor, is it related to all the things she's shouldering?" Kurt asked.

"Probably so. Forgive me for asking this, but could you please teleport me up there, Kurt? I cannot scale that. Storm, meet us up there."

"Sure!" Kurt said, teleporting himself and the Professor onto the rooftop.


	4. Chapter 4: Teardrops and Gems

Chapter 4: Teardrops and Gems

The Gem Beasts were all sitting next to Gabriella, materialized. _Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Emerald Turtle, Ruby Carbuncle, _and _Cobalt Eagle_ were all there.

"Is there a reason you didn't call Rainbow Dragon?" Amber Mammoth asked.

"It's too much energy. I'm already feeling weak as is."

"Well, how about we help you out? Everyone except Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby, return!" Topaz said.

"Is that okay?" Amethyst Cat asked.

"Yea. You guys need the rest."

With that, almost all of them disappeared, and, too exhausted to sustain the remaining ones, they were forced to fade away. She collapsed, falling off the roof.

"Gabriella!" Kurt yelled.

"I have her!" Storm said, catching her.

"Very good. She must have exhausted herself by materializing the _Gem Beasts_. Let's go back inside, to her room."

"I'm on it!" Kurt said, teleporting everyone into her room.

"Sapphire Pegasus, she will be alright. She just needs time to recover." Storm said.

_If you are wrong, I WILL kill you! _Sapphire Pegasus vowed.

"And you'd have every right to. But you cannot always jump to conclusions. When she recovers, she will be asked to join training. Tomorrow, we will have a training session. the rest of the Assassins will be asked to join us." Professor Xavier said.

_Interesting man you are, Professor Xavier. We will alert you when she recovers. _Sapphire Pegasus said.

"I'm counting on you all. Good night."

_Good night to you as well._

Everyone went to bed, resting up for tomorrow's training. Since it was a weekend, no school. Eventually, everyone woke up, but Gabriella was still too weak for training, according to the Professor. Rogue decided to talk with her.

"You're Gabriella, right?" Rogue asked.

"Sì. Lei è Rogue, giusto?" (Yes. You are Rogue, right?) Gabriella asked in turn.

"How about I call you Gabby? Do you speak any other languages?"

"Per me va bene. Parlo anche inglese e francese." (Sounds good to me. I also speak English and French.) Gabriella replied.

"Uhhh..."

"Sounds good to me. I also speak English and French." Gabriella said.

"Oh! That's cool. I gotta go-training's about to start." Rogue said.

"In bocca al lupo! Non vedo l'ora di unirmi a voi, Rogue!" (Best of luck! I cannot wait to join you, Rogue!)

"Hey! When I'm done, could you teach me some Italian?" Rogue asked.

"Sarebbe il mio piacere, Rogue." (It would be my pleasure, Rogue.)

With that, Rogue left, and Gabriella began working on a whiteboard-she was writing basic terms in English, French, and Italian.


End file.
